


Mouse

by Siberianskys



Series: Snapshots [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner-centric, Gen, Post-The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	Mouse

Bruce sat cross-legged on the dirt floor, brown eyes closed as he chanted om silently inside his head; when his eyes popped open they were already the chemical green belonging to The Other Guy; if a tiny mouse scurrying across his bare feet would bring out his alter ego then this mediation thing was not the answer to his anger management problem.


End file.
